Weird And Weird
by th351
Summary: Ooohhh... This Chapter is going to be weird.. Sonic and the group as some problems to face...... LOL! ((up to chapter 7 at last!!))
1. It's just the first chapter

My first humor fanfic! ^^ Yeah!! I don't any of the Sonic characters. NONE! Ok? Sweetness! Start the story!

Sonic-13

Tails-8

Eggman-????? I don't know.

Chao- -_-;; I don't know.

It's a nice sunny day in the Chao garden. Sonic and Tail are sitting down playing thumbs wars by the fruit tree. It is about 1:00pm and it was almost there lunch time. Eggman was watching them over by the waterfall.

"Hey Tails, do you want to do something else? This game is getting really really boring." Said Sonic as he up.

"OK Sonic, but what?" Asked Tails as he got up with him.

"Well, we can go over to the shop and get you a chao to play with or something. I all ready have one! It's in the daycare!"

"OK! Uhmmmm.. Where's the shop?"

"It's over by the chao Lobby, walk out of this place, take two steps to the right, then seven BIG steps over to the big sign that saids "Kindergarten", walk in there, then look to your lift and walk four steps, after that you take three more steps, open the door and give the payer person the cute puppy eyes and Bo-Ya! Your there!"

Tails looked at Sonic with a careless look on his face and he started to walk to the chao Lobby and did everything that Sonic said. Sonic sweat drops and follows him there. Eggman watches Sonic and Tails leave the chao garden. He laughs evilly to himself.

"Heh, a chao huh? Well this time I WILL get that blasted hedgehog, and his little friend." Said Eggman has he walked into the waterfall. (Witch is his secret base) He walks over to his big computer thingy and looked at screen 145.

"Hmmmm. It seems like Sonic and Tails are going to the Black-market to get a chao there. I'd better call Snikker." Said Eggman as he presses a big red button. A chao with sunglasses and a mustache appeared on the screen.

"Snikker, is Sonic and Tails over there?" Eggman asked Snikker.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I want you to get a rock, paint it gold and give it to them. I have a plan that capture at hedgehog!"

"But Eggman---" 

"Silence!"

"Buuttt Eggman---"

"Just DO it!"

"But but but!"

"Do you want me to force you in the dryer?!"

"BUT MASTER, THERE GONE!! THEY LEFTED ABOUT 2 MINTUITS AGO!" yelled Snikker as load as he can.

"Don't call me Master! That's really really annoying! Call me Eggman."

"*Sweat drops* OK, Eggman, Sonic and his little bud lifted about three minutest ago and…"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Because you were complaining about.."

"SHUT UP! Just get a rock and paint it before they hatch the dang chaoegg that they got!" said Eggman, as he was about to walk out of the room.

"But sir…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

"Sonic or Tails didn't bey a chaoegg. They got a chao fruit and what does a painted rock have to do with getting Sonic any ways?" asked Snikker has he showed Eggman the reseat.

"*Sweat drops* -_-;;;;;

~~ Back to Sonic and Tails ~~ ^-^;;

"Hey Sonic, where do we go now?" asked Tails as they walked up to the kindergarten door and opened it.

"Well. I need to pick up my chao from the daycare." Said Sonic as he walked over to his chao and picked it up.

"Oo;; Wow! It's cute! What's its name Sonic?" asked Tails as he dropped the chao fruit to pet the chao.

"Its name? Chao."

"Chao?"

"Chao."

"Chao??"

"Chao."

"Chao?"

"Chao."

"Chao???"

"Chao!" said Sonic really annoyed. He walked out of the daycare door and slammed it shut.

"Chao… Hey!! Wait for me!! Don't leave me with at weird daycare person!" yelled Tails as he tried to open the door to get out. The daycare man looked at Tails trying to open the door and walked over to him.

"Hey there little one, do you want a hug?" said Big

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SONIC!!!!!" Screamed Tails punching the door, trying to open it.

"Come on!! Hugs are good for you! They make you feel better!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails was pretty much bashing the door with is head. Big grabbed Tails and hugged him like he was a teddy bear.

"Your sooooo fuzzy, so soft. Hey! Would you like to play with the other kids! They're playing with Barbie dolls right now, one of the best parts for the day!" Big told Tails has he walk over to the kids. 

"NO!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!! NOT THE BARBY DOLLS!!! SONIC!!! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!" 

5 mins. Later

Sonic opened the kindergraden door to see Tails playing with Barbie dolls and dressed up like Amy Rose.

"*Cracks up laughing* Tails, what are you doing? Why are you playing with Barbie dolls and wearing a dress?" ask Sonic as he walked up to him.

"SONIC HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The daycare person is insane!! Save me!" cried Tails as he grabbed on to Sonic's lags.

"Ok ok ok!! Cool down little bud! Lets go, I lifted my chao at the chao garden because I was looking for you, so lets go." Said Sonic as he took off the dress Tails was wearing. He looked up and to see Big playing tea party with a chao. "….*Sweat drops BIG TIME ._.;;;;;;;;;;*…. Let's go NOW.

Sonic and Tails ran out of the kindergarten and into the chao Lobby to see Chao moon walking around the place. They both sweat drop again.

Well… Sorry but that's all I can do for now!! Please review… PLEASE!!! I'll make more of the story later if you do! HEHE! ^^ 


	2. Closet problems

Ok! There's chapter 2 for you people out there that is read this. On the first chapter, I made WAY too many errs! ._.;;; Dang.. Well.. I don't own any of the Sonic dudes or anyone else from different games! There! None NONE nOne. You get the point..

~~Back at the secret base~~

"Well Eggman, what do you want me to do now?" asked Snikker as he shined up his desk with shoe polish.

"I don't know.. Let me think. ………….. ….. …… . …"

~~10 mins later~~

"… …………. … … .. .. I GOT IT!!" yelled Eggman as a light blob shined above his head. He looked over to Snikker's playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. "SNIKKER!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Eggman. GO YOSHI!!!! KICK HIS SHOE!" yelled Snikker as he continued play the game.

"I think I might have a plan. A very good plan…"

"That's nice to know. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NOT FOX!"

"Snikker, where's my Ham-tastic Blaster?" 

"Your what?!"

"Ham-tastic Blaster, that's what!"

"Err… I think you left it in your closet, that's last time I saw it."

"Do you know where in the closet?"

"No… TAKE THAT FOXIE BOY!"

"Thanks you help a lot."

"Your welcome. GO YOSHIIII!!!!!"

"Whatever…" said Eggman as he started to leave the computer room and went in to his room. He walked up to closet and opened the door.

"Hmmmm…. Now where is that thing.." Said Eggman as he started to look around. He pulled a metal figure out.

"Hi! I'm Omochao, I'm here to help you!" said the Omochao as it flew around the room like a hyper monkey. "Press the B button to---- SMASH!" Eggman threw it out the window (witch was not open).

"DANG! There goes another window! That's makes it the third windows this week!" yelled Eggman as he got back into his closet of doom. He pulled out a Yoshi plushie, then a glass cup, a toaster, dictionary, a pare of old stinky shoes, paper stuff, a blowing ball, president Bush, cookie crumbs, a rubber ducky, a soda pop can, a pare of Tellatubies underwear with pink dots, toilet cleaner, a pencil, stinky socks,----- Goes on for about…errrr…. 20 mins. ^^;

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OUT OF ALL OF THIS STUFF, THE HAM- THEISTIC BLASTER WAN'T IN THERE!!!" cried Eggman as he tried to get out of piles of junk. All of a sudden, M&M (the rap singer) jumps out of Eggman's closet and land right on top of him.

"I said I'm sorry mama! I never met to hurt yoooooouuuuu! I never met to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet!" singed M&M as he rap dances on Eggman's back.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! I don't remember putting YOU in my closet! Get off of me!! Ow! Yeah! Watch the head! Ow ow! Stop!!!! OW!"

"I said I'm sorry mama! I never met to hurt yoooooouuuuu! I never met to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet!"

~~Meanwhile, at the ChaoLooby~~

Sonic and Tails decided to sit down for a while and watch Chao moon walk around the place again and again and again.

"Sonic, why is Chao moon walking around the place? Is it because of the background music or something?" Asked Tails as he looked at Sonic with annoyness.

"Yeah. I think its music.." Said Sonic as his stomach started to growl. Tails started to growl to.

"Man Sonic… When is lunch any ways? I didn't eat since breakfast." 

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the chilidog stand for lunch?"

"Yeah!" yelled Tails as he jumped up. Sonic smiled and got up to and walked over to his Chao to pick it up. As Sonic picked up Chao he heard some down by the Dark Garden stairs. He looked over to see Shadow walking up with a HUGE egg with white spikes and green dots. Shadow was singing Rouge's theme song and smiley really big. Sonic looked back at Tails and sweat dropped a little bit. 

"Errrrr… Hey Shadow, what that in your arms?" Asked Sonic as he waves a little at him. 

"Whats for you to." Said Shadow as he walks right pasted him. "It's a chaoegg."

"That's doesn't look like a chaoegg to me." Said Tails as he looked at it really closely. "Where did you get it Shadow? I don't think you can get this at any store?"

"I got at the Dark garden! Where else can you find a free chaoegg?"

"Errr. OK. WHERE did you find it in the Dark garden?" Asked Sonic as he poked the weird looking egg.

"Well… I found it… In an abandon house.. Of some type…"

Everyone was quiet for a little bit. They can here Luigi humming in the background. Finely Tails said something.

"Hey Sonic! Are we going to eat lunch or not?! I'm starving to death here!" yelled Tails.

"O yeah! I all most for got about lunch." said Sonic. Tails fell over. 

"You guys are going to lunch?! Can I come! Please! I promise that I won't drink the ketchup this time, well, at lest not all of it thought." begged Shadow as he got on his hands a knee. Sonic and Tails give Shadow a creeped out face.

"Oo;; You drink ketchup???" said Tails creeped out.

"Yeah. It's a habit, I think, it tastes pretty good." Said Shadow as he got back on is feet. Sonic looked at Tails and nodded.

"Ok Shadow you can come with us. Just leave that weird egg here and---"

"BUT BUT! THIS IS MY CHAO!"

"It's not a chao Shadow---"

"How do you know! I half to bring it with me because it might destroy the ChaoLobby and stuff!"

" -_-;; …… Well bring it if you like Shadow because I'm out of here! Lets juice Tails!"

That was a very interesting chapter. ^^;; Well please please review! And as you might know, I'll write chapter 3! (I didn't type it yet) OK? Coolness! (forget about the ages by the way) 


	3. Time to eat!

I'm soooo sorry that I didn't write the third chapter in a long time! My old computer had some problems and we went to go get it fixed.. I got it back, BUT!!!!… All of my data got deleted! All of it!! Everything!! My brother's RM2K was gone, the Kazaa was gone, all my pictures that I made on the is gone.. Everything!!! Even word processor!!!! So write now I'm on my parents computer typing this….story… OK? SOOooooOO.. *thinks* Ok. I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I own Chao because… Well, when you get a chao it's considered yours, soooo there! 

~~Back over to Eggman!~~ 

He just got out of the trouble with M&M and walked to the computer room with a bruise on his head. He looked at computer screen that showed the Dark Garden. A big black creature was walking around the lake talking to itself. "AHHHH!! I know that I put it in there, but… Where is it??!!!! ….. Stupid junked up house! ….. Hmmmm… Maybe my foe took it.. That stupid little… Shoe!! I must find it at all cost, or else I'm dead meat!"

Eggman lifted one eyebrow up and zoomed in on the creature. His eyes grow big…

"I think I know how that is… Oo;;; But why in the shoe would he be there?" asked Eggman to himself as he looked over to the other screens. Metal walked in and stared at Eggman. He flew over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hmmmmm… What IS he doing here?" wondered Eggman to himself again.

"*Tap tap*" Metal kept taping.

"Hhhmmmm.. I wonder what he's talking about?"

"*Tap tap tap tap*"

"….. I wonder what's for lunch?"

"*Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*"

"I'll probably go to Mickey Cheeses."

" -_-;;;;; *Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*"

"Yeah! That sounds pretty good!"

"(ARRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!) *Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*"

"I'd better call Snikker and Metal." Metal was pretty much pulverizing his shoulder. Eggman turned around and saw Metal of cores. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Metal! When did you get here?! Yelled Eggman. Metal sighed and give him the Ham-Tastic

Blaster. "Oo;;; Where did you find this at?!!" Metal pointed to a room that said "OLD ROBOT STUFF". Eggman sweat drops and took the Ham-Tastic Blaster. His stomach starts to growl.

"Well…. First….. Lets go eat lunch, then I'll use it! How about Mickey Cheeses, Metal?" said Eggman has he walked over to the screen with a BIG red button again. Metal looked at him with a `Do you think I can eat` face. "O… Sorry, I forgot that you can't eat." said Eggman as he press the button and Snikker appeared on the screen playing Super Smash Bros. Melee again with a random chao.

"Snikker, me and metal are going to Mickey Cheeses. I want you to watch that place will we're gone, got it?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Go get him Pichu!!!!! Kick his shoe!" said Snikker kind of annoying Eggman.

"Don't let anyone in the secret base!"

"Yep. Not even the milk man. Use your THUNDER!!!!!!"

"Don't tell anyone about it!"

"yeahhhh…. NO!!! DON'T HIT THAT BUB-OMB!!"

"Make shore that no one steals anything, because I'm the only one that can."

"I got it. THAT'S IT! Prepare to meet your doom, chao, because I'm playing PEACH next!"

"And don't forget my light thingy that's above my head, my teddy bear, all the robot stuff, my pet kitty cat, the paper clips on the desk, my blankly that I got when I was little, my super dooper computer, the book shelf, TV set, my Barbie doll collection, all of the dust bunnies, my fluffy chair, the plants, my photo of Sara, the rugs in the place, blah blah blah blah blah blah-----!!"

"Yep. Got it all. HAH!! FEEL THE POWER OF THE PAN!"

"Ok… Toodles!" Eggman turn off the computer thingy and went over to the door to leave. Snikker stopped playing and thought of a minute. 

"Now what did he say about his stuff? To WASH it? O well, doesn't sound so important anyways! Lets back to what were doing, chao! I call DK!" yelled Snikkers as he continues what he was doing.

~~Meanwhile, back to Sonic~~

Sonic and the group walked to the Hotdog stand, with Shadow Still holding his egg.

"Shadow, why don't you put that egg down?" ask Sonic as he gives the hot dog person the money.

"Well… Why don't YOU put your chao down?!" yelled Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm not holding my chao. Tails has it." said Sonic as he pointed to Tails and Chao at one of the tables, playing thumbs wars.

"O dang! You got me again!"

"You should have just left the "egg" at the Dark Garden. It's probably getting dehydrated for you holding it all day."

"Don't make fun of Maria!!!"

"Maria??? ??"

"Yes, Maria!"

"Isn't Maria the name of that person you won't shut up about?"

"YeahNo! That's the name of my chao, Maria!"

"Maria?"

"Maria!"

"Maria??"

"Maria!!!"

"Maria.."

"One more time! Yes, Maria!"

"OK. Shadow, what happens if the so-called chao is not a female?"

"Uhhmmmm.. How can you tell?"

"Err.. Never mind.." said Sonic as he got Tails and his chilidog. He walked over to the table and sat next to Tails.

"Hey Tails, here's your chilidog." said Sonic as he gives it to him.

"Thanks Sonic!" said Tails.

"Sooo.. Who's winning?" ask Sonic as he took at bite out of his chilidog.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I have no idea. You see, chao's don't have thumbs, and we played about 4,546 games so fore. I never thought about keeping score."

"O. Ok. …… WAIT A MINUET! YOU PLAYED 4,546 GAMES IN THIS AMOUNT OF TIME???!!!" yelled Sonic as he jumped up for his set.

"No… Now it's 4,547 time, but yep!^^"

"WOW. O_o"

~~10minuets pasts~~ 

Shadow walks over to Sonic and Tails with a drink and his chilidog and still holding on to his egg.

"Hey Sonic. Can I sit with you guys, because I don't want to sit by that person over there?" asked Shadow as he pointed to Big eating.

"Hey… I guess so…" said Sonic and Tails at the same time.

"Thanks!!"

For about 5 minuets, no one said anything. They listen to the crickets in the background. Finally Sonic said Something.

"Sooo… Shadow, what are you drinking?" asked Sonic as he took a Big bite of is chilidog.

"Ketchup!^^" Sonic choked on his chilidog and Tails spit out his water. There eyes turned BIG and they looked at Shadow drinking it in big golpes.

"SHADOW, WE DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!" yelled Sonic and Tails at the same time trying not to barf. 

"Well…. It's not my fault that you asked me. `For once.`" said Shadow as he snapped his thinners laughing.

Ok…. There's one chapter! I think I'll make chapter 4 today because…. I HAVE NO SCHOOLLL!!! IT'S A SNOW DAY!!!! YEEAAAAHHHHH!!!! *plays the radio and dances around* …………….. ._.;; Wait a minute… "It's getting hot in here" song is playing..( I don't know what it's called) *looks out the window* It's snowing!!!! How can it be hot in here!!?? Oo;;; 


	4. Something happens

I don't know them!! NOO!!! NONE! Ok?! All right! Lets Boogie!^^

"Hey Sonic, what should we do after lunch?" asked Tails as he tried to not look at Shadow drinking Ketchup.

"Errrrr…… I don't know. Maybe go annoy Eggman or something." said Sonic.

"That sounds a bit typical."

"Or we can go to Escape City and count how many cars I can knock down."

"Yeah, I remember last time you broke a record of 102 cars!"

"Yeah! You can say, DESTROYED a record of cars! Hah!"

"I'd rather go watch Clifford then do that!" spat Shadow.

"No! Dragon Tails is better!" yelled Tails.

"Barney is the best!" yelled the hotdog guy.

"Clifford rules all of ya peoples!" yelled Shadow stomping his feet on the ground.

"NOO!! Dragon Tails!!" screamed Tails.

"Clifford!"

"Dragon Tails!"

"Clifford!"

"Dragon Tails!"

"Clifford!"

"DRAGON TAILS!!!!"

"CLIFFORD!!!"

"Ok…. Why are we talking about PBS kids shows?" asked Sonic puzzled.

"Well……. Because PBS kids is like, my favorite channel to watch." said Tails as he lifted one of his eyebrow. It's a very educational channel.

"I like Arthur! He picks on his little sister and stuff! Said Shadow as he hugged hi egg. Everyone looked at him with a weird face. "What? There's nothing wrong with picking on little people! Is there?"

"Shadow, you don't have a little sister." said Sonic with a sarcastic tone. 

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" asked Tails. "Do you want to play thumb wars? That always makes me happy when I'm down!"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just wondering when Shadow's egg is going to hatch."

"Why?"

"I want to see if I'm right or wrong about if the chao is REALLY a chao."

"Hey! For the second time! Don't make fun of Maria!" Yelled Shadow as he jumped up from his set.

"O, I was not making fun for Maria! `I think` I was just guessing what it would look like! Said Sonic as he got up and walked over to the trash to, well, throw away his trash.

"It's going to look like a chao!!! It's a chao for crying out loud!"

"How about this: I'll make a deal with you. If the "egg" is a chao, I'll have to get baby sited by Big, and if I'm right….. You have to!"

"Hmmm.. Hahaha.. Ok! I'll do it, but I'm warning you. It's a chao!"

"Well yeah.. We'll see!"

"Sonic, can we leave now. It's getting boring here!" wined Tails.

"Oh yeah… Lets go back to the Chao garden. Come on Tails! Lets juice!" said Sonic, getting his chao Chao. (that's confusing to say! XP) 

"Once again, you guys leave me out! Alone in the world! Missing out on allll the fuuunnn! I feel like Amy Rose here!" yelled Shadow.

~~Meanwhile, back at Snikker's place~~

Snikker walked out of his shop from playing Super Smash Bros. Melee and decided to go visit the Chao garden. He walks out of the kindergarten while singing the Pokemon theme song. He runs into something.

"Hey, who put that red box in the middle of the lobby----….." Snikkers looks up to see…. KNUCKLES!

"..?!.." Knuckles looks down to see Snikker drooling. "Uhhmm…."

"ARE YOU KNUCKLES?" asked Snikker, still drooling.

"…. .. .. yep…"

"WOW! I never though that `I`! ME, would meet the great and mighty Knuckles!"

"Uhhmmm… Are you ok?"

"YeahyeahyeahI'mOk!!"

"……?……!" Snikker grabbed on his legs.

"Holy cow!! I is YOU! WOW! Can I have your autograph, or your shoes!!!!^-^"

"..Oo;;; GET OFF OF ME!!!" 

Knuckles was waving his feet in the air , trying to get Snikker off. He tried a Kong-Kong-fooy kick, but that didn't work. He ran to the wall and started pounding it with his foot. "G E T OFF OF ME!!!" Knuckles yelled as load as he could. "AHHH!!!!!!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" yelled Snikker still holding on to Knuckles foot. Knuckles sweat drops and sighs. Metal walked in the Lobby with a Mickey Cheeses hat on and mask. He looks at Knuckles and cracks up laughing. He thinks of a minuet and joins Snikker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOT MORE FANS!!" cried Knuckles. Metal got the Ham-Tastic Blaster and waves is in the air by Knuckles face. "AHHhhhhhhoo.. Do you want to take a picture of me?" ask Knuckles as he looked at Metal. (with a mask on just to remind you) Metal shacked his head and aimed it at Knuckles. `FLASHHHHHHH`

Sorry, this chapter is not as funny and not as long.. Oh well!^^ More is coming when ever I can us my parent's computer again, or when ever the word processor is done downloading! … Don't for get to review!! OK? Toodles again!


	5. Poor Knuckles

I have no comment to say right now sooooo…  Just read I guess.^^;;

Eggman walked in the Lobby to see Metal and Snikker staring at something.  Metal took off his mask to get a better look at what he was staring at.  Snikker's mouth dropped.

"Uhhhmmm…  Eggman, did the Ham-Tastic Blaster do what I think it did? Oo;;;" asked Snikker as his eye's grow big.

"Did you get Sonic all ready?!" asked Eggman.  Metal shook is head and pointed to IT.  Snikker started to drool.

"Hey, what are you staring at?!  What do I look like, an ice cream cone?  Hey!!!  Wait a min!  How did you get soooooooooooooo tall?!  Yelled Knuckles jumping up and down.  Eggman walked over to him and got down on his hands and knees.  

"Wmhahahaha!  So it works!" laughed Eggman as he petted Knuckles on the head.  "I have a new pet to play with now."

"What the heck are you talking about?  Do I look like a servant to you or what?!  Hey, stop petting me!  I don't like that!  Rrrrrrrrr….  If you don't stop that I'll kick your pretty black boot!  Yelled Knuckles has he walked over to Eggman's boot to kick it.  He looked in the reflection of the boot and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  NO!  I have fur!  Really really fuzzy fur!  What the, I have BIG ears!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!..........Oooooooo.  I have a cool scarf..  …! !!  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!"

"Well, to be precise, we turned you into a …..  Hamster.  Wmahahahahahaha!" laughed Eggman again.  Snikker pushed him out of the way and smiled at Knuckles.

"Holy cow, Holy cow, I'm a hamster!  So this is what it feels like to be a hamster.  Wow, I'm so soft.  …!! AHHHH!!!  Hey!  I demand you to change me back!!!  WAHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  Yelled Knuckles running around in circles like a mad man.  Snikker picked up Knuckles and started to cuddle with him.

"O your soooo soft and fuzzy Knuckles!^-^" said Snikker. "Can I put him in a cage in my room master?"

"For crying out loud, don't call me master, that's really really annoying!  Call me Eggman!"  Walking over to Metal.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever.  CAN I?!!!"

"I suppose you can.  It will make my job a lot easier."

"What job?"

"Errrr…  Never mind. -_-;;"

"What?  NO!  Just try to put me in a cage!  I'll bite your toe nails off!" yelled Knuckles trying to bite of Snikker's sunglasses.

"Look Eggman, he's giving me kisses!^.^  Hehe!  I love you too!  Hey, not only did I meet Knuckles himself, but now I have him as a Ham-ham!  Coolness!" smiled Snikker.  Knuckles sweat drops.  Metal got out a bag of Chex Mix from.....some where... and waved it in the air.  

"Hmm..  Good idea Metal.  Snikker, lets have a little party to celebrate our first victim for the Ham-Tastic Blaster!" said Eggman walking back to the Chao garden.  Metal sighed because he remembered that he couldn't eat.  He's a robot.  (It's sad ;~; poor Metal) He walked right beside Eggman.  Snikker went in next, jumping around like he was a pro dancer with Knuckles in his hands.

~~A minute later~~

Sonic, Tails, Chao, and Shadow walked in the Chao Lobby.  Every body accepted Shadow, stared at him, hugging his egg like it was a teddy bear. They sighed and sat down on the steps that led to the Hero garden.

"Bored..  So bored..  I think I might go and watch DBZ.  Soooo bored..  Bored enough to go see Big.  Bored bored bored bored!" complained Shadow pacing back and forth.  "I'm going to sing the Shadow Is Bored song!^^ *Some weird music starts to play*  I'm bored as a donkey!  I'm bored as a moose!  "I wish I was a monkey.  I wish I was a goose!  I can swing through trees and flap my wings.  My life would be perfect if I had these abilities!  I am the Ultimate life form, that's for sure, but I can never get one darn girl.  I might be rude, I might be strange, but some things stay the same.  I don't care if I look like a freak, but being one, is kind of neat.  I love Big Mac's and sugar cubes, and I bet these things you would never choose!  I am the ultimate life form, there's no change of that, and I Will defend, those poor instinct ants!"  Sang Shadow with a microphone in his hands.  Chao jumps up and dances around to the song.  Sonic and Tails just looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"That was really… unusual Shadow.." said Tails.

"Why thank you!  No flowers or autographs please, I'll take checks!" said Shadow smirking.  

"Shadow, Big can sing better then you!" said Sonic really annoyed.

"That's nice to know faker.  I'm going to the Black market to get some stuff for Maria." Said Shadow walking in to the kindergarten.  

"Yeah Sonic, I'm going to go watch Bill Nye the Science guy.  See ya!" said Tails running up the Hero garden steps.  Sonic sighed looking at his Chao still dancing around the place. 

"Well..  What should I do?  Tails is gone watching TV, Shadow is buying stuff.  .. …… . …. . . … . ..!  I'm going to go say `Hi` to Eggman! ^-^" said Sonic.  He walked over to Chao and picked it up (of course), and walked in the Chao garden.

~~Mean while, back over to Shadow~~

Shadow walked in the black market.  He looked around the place, checking out all the stuff that there is to buy.  He looked at a box of sugar cubes and salt lickers.  

"Wow!  There sure is a lot of stuff to get here.  Hmmm…  I wonder if they have dresses for chao's?" said Shadow looking around some more.  He picked up something on top of a box of books.  "O.o;;;  Oooo..  Someone's diary.  Hmmm..  It said Snikker on the front." Shadow looks around to make sure that know one is around the place.  He turns the first page and reads it.  

"Shadow?" said a familiar voice.  Shadow jumped about 5 feet in the air dropping the book.  He turned around to see Amy with a cap on.

"Oh good!  I thought you were someone else." Shadow sighs in relief.

"Do you need help finding something?" 

"…..   Why do you ask?"

  
"Because I'm in charge of this place.  ..For now.."

"Well…  Can you find any chao dresses here?"

"CHAO DRESSES ._.;;;;?!"

"Yep!  It's for Maria!"

"…O.o;;  I didn't know that Maria was a chao…  I thought that she was a human..."

"No no no!  It's my chao, see!" Shadow showed off his egg to Amy.  

"Ooooooo how cute!^^  Can I hold it please?!"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……I..uhhh…I..don't..know......OK!" Shadow gave Amy his egg and smiled.  She looked at it really close and hugged it.

"Wow!  What a pretty chao egg!^^  Where did you find it Shadow?  I never saw one like this one before!"

"I found it in the Dark garden in a Big old house.  Cool isn't it?!"

"Yeah!  Hey, I think I might have a dress the size for a chao.  Let me go check in the old closet!" said Amy as she walked up to the closet door and opened it. A bunch of stuff fell all over her.  "AHHHHHH!!!!!  GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" M&M jumped out of the closet again and started to rap dance on Amy's back.

"I said I'm sorry mama!  I never met to hurt yooooooouuuuu!  I never met to make you cry, but to night, I'm cleaning out my closet!" sang M&M as he jumped up and down, dancing crazy- like on Amy's back.

"AHHHHH!!!!!  SHADOW!  HELP ME!!!" cried Amy.  Shadow watched M&M do a back flip while holding the microphone in his hand.

"O-O''  Oooooooo..  Nice flip…"

"SHADOW!!  HELP!!!!!"

"Huh?  Don't you mean Sonic?"

"I don't care right now about that!  JUST HELP ME!!!" cried Amy again.  Shadow walked over to M&M and sighed.  The Pokemon battle theme song started to play.  

"OK!  Go stinky sock!!  I choose you!" yelled Shadow throwing a stinky sock at M&M.  It landed on his face.  "Great!  Now do your bite attack stinky sock!" M&M stopped dancing and looked at Shadow like he was a birdie mascot.  Amy did a BIG sweat drop.

"O yeah..  GO NINJA TURTLE  ACTION FIGURE!!"s Cried M&M doing some weird pose.  He throws the figure at Shadow but he dodges it.  

"Heh, you're pretty good, but not good enough!  Sock, use your wimp stinky attack!" Shadow throws another sock at M&M.  M&M moved his body and the sock hit Amy Rose in the face.

"Hahahaha!!  You missed me faker!  …. Uhmm…  I mean, looser!!  Hahahaha!!  Take this!" M&M throws Shadow's egg at him with a spinning toss.

*slow motion happens*

"N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!  M-A-R-I-A-A-A!!!" cried Shadow running after it.  He pulled out a red chaos emerald.  "C-H-A-O-S C-O-N-T-R-O-L!!!"  A big bright light flashed in the store.  Amy got up and ran after M&M.

….  Hahahahahaha!!  That's chapter 5!  Yep!  I hope you liked it, because it took me a while to think of it!^-^;;  O yes!  Thank you Lizzy for giving me ideas for da story!^o^  Hehe!   Is Shadow going to get Maria in time?  Or will he half to face his fears! ._.;;  and don't forget about Sonic, Chao, and Tails!  What's going to happen to them?!  Find out in the next chapter of Weird and…well..  WEIRD!  Hahahahahahahaha!  *jumps away on her pogo-stick*  TOODLES! ^.~    


	6. Give me the phone!

Boy, it been a long time scene I made a chapter.. -.-;;;  I don't own any characters like Sonic and ect.  Really, I don't.  Nope.  I own Chao and the Ham-Tastic Blaster thingy.  Yep.  OK?  

"Hahahahaha!!" laughed M&M still in slow motion.  The flash of light ended.  There was smoke everywhere around the room.  The smoke cleared out a little bit to see Shadow, Amy, and annoying M&M.  *Slow motion stops*

"Maria…" Shadow said under his breath.  He dropped the chaos emerald.  "….. . . … .. . . ."  Flash backs started to happening. ~*~*~* Shadow's face turned pale.

"Shadow?...." said Amy very stiff like.

"I didn't make it in time.  I would have saved her, but, I was too late.  I never got to tell her how she changed my life for ever.  She's gone.  I saw it with my every own eyes.  Gone with my heart and soul." Shadow starts to sob a little.

"…..But Shadow, she's in your arms.  What are you talking about?"

"WHAT?!" Shadow looked down to see his egg in his arms.  

"See, I tollld you!  You cached her ^^!"

"Ohhhh!...  I was talking about the human Maria…  Sorry!" Amy fell over.

"Are we going to finish your Pokemon battle?" asked M&M grabbing is microphone.

"…….uhhhmmm…  No."

"O…  Ok.  Then what am I doing here talking to you boring people/animals/dudes/hedgehogs…whatever." M&M jumped back into the closet and disappeared some how.

"OK..  That was weird" said Amy looking inside the closet.

"Well of course it's weird!  That's our purpose in life!  To be weird and entertaining! To make all of those people/animals/dudes/things/something/ out there READ this fanfic!  To waste time in their life!  They have nothing to do so they waste there reading is!.... .. . ..  SEE!  They just wasted their time! …. And this…. .. .and this… one more of these…. … a couple more of those… … . .. .  Uhhmmm, just one more..... .  HAH!!  People are wasting there time right now!^^"

"Shadow, what are you talking about?"

"Ways to waste time! ^-^"

"`Who are you talking to?"

"THEM!!  *points at you*"

"Who's THEM?"

" -.-;;  Never mind…  Just drop it for now.."

"Drop what?"

"AHHHH!!  Would you just be quiet?!!!  No wonder Sonic thinks you're annoying!"

"He "thinks" I am??  Does he know for himself???"

"I don't know….  I'm not him..  Just a faker…"

"O yeah…  Well..  Uhmmmm…… . . . .. … . ..  What's my line again?!"

"This is not a play.."

"Ohh..  I knew that..  ^-^;;; … .. …. .  When is the egg going to hatch Shadow??"

".. . …  You ask more questions then Tails ever could!  Dang!"

"Who's Tails again??....  O Yeah!  That's my stuffed animal's name!"

"You have a stuffed animal of Tails? ._.;;;"  

"No, it's a fox of Tails that as tails, talks like Tails, sings like Tails, dances around like Tails, it has two tails from Tails that looks like Tail's, and it as Tail's shoes."

"Wow.  Cool.  Why are we just talking back and forth to either?  No action stuff is happening really…"  

"I have nooooo clue..  .."

~~Back over to Tails!!!  YAY!....~~

He just turned off the TV and looked around the garden to see a gaggle of chaos playing with a ball.  He walked over to them and picked up the ball.  All the chao's stopped running after it and blinked.  Tails put the ball down again and the chao's started to run after it again.  

"Wow!  It's like a magnetic force of something." He picks up the ball again.  All of the chao's stopped.  "O.o;;;;  Weird.....  .. I have an idea!" Tails runs over to the end of the pond thingy and holds the ball in the air.  "IT'S TIME FOR SIMON SAYS!!!!" yelled Tails with a happy tone.  "Simon says to run after the ball!" Tails put the ball down and all the chao's run after it.   "Simon saids to stop running!"  Tails picks up the ball and all the chao's stop running..(Duh).  

"Hmmm..  This game isn't working how I planned it to be….  *thinks*  I'll make them dance!"  Tails walked over to all of the chao's and put them in a straight line.  He walks to the front of them and moves the ball around in different directions around the chao's.  They started to run around doing little twirl thingies and back flips.  A random chao knocked over a CD player from some where and it started to play Stary Eyes Suprised.  The Hero garden some how turned dark and disco balls shined everywhere flashing pretty lights.

"Yeah!!  Dance to the music!!  !  Do you want to dance?" Tails asked a random chao standing around shyly.  It glanced at Tails then back at the ground.  "Come on!  It's fun!  Don't be shy!  Just embarrass yourself and don't think about what other people think of you!"  The chao looked back up at Tails again and grinned.  It jumped about ten feet in the air and started to dance like crazy.  

"See!  Isn't it funnnn?" Tails grinned as he watched the chao dance around like mad.  The chao stopped and blushed.  Tails looked around at all the chao's dancing around with out the ball.  "Well, it doesn't look like I need this thing any more!" He throws the ball in the water.  "Hmm!!!!" the water replied back.

"What?!" Tails walked over to the pond thingy and looked in it.  A figure came out of the water that looked like water.

"Don't do that!!" yelled the water person thing.  "You almost hit my head for crying out loud!"

"AHH!!" Tails fall backwards.  CHAOS!!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!???"

"I'm just taking a vacation.  That's all."

"O…  uhhmmm… errr…  I'm going back to dancing.  See ya!"

"You don't have to tell me you know.  This place is not that big."

"Yeah, whatever!" Tails ran back over to the crowd of people.  The shy chao looked a Chaos.

"….!." Chaos looks down to see the chao starring at him.

"…Oww.."

".. …. .. . .."

"Oww.."

"..  That's it!  Starring contest!" yelled Chaos starring at the shy chao hard.  *20 minutes later*  "I'll never give up!...."

~~Lets go see how Knuckles is doing!~~

"Nooo!!!  I don't want any turnips!!  AHH!!!  I'll use my Falcon punch on you!  Back off..  I warn you..  I'm stronger that I look, buddy…." Said Knuckles playing Super Smash bros. Melee with Snikker.  

"Ohhh yeah!  I'll use my fire breath on you!!" yelled Snikker playing Bowser.  Eggman and Metal were watching them eating Chex mix.

"YEAH!!  …  Hmm…  Should I be turning to escape or something and tell Sonic what happened to then he goes over to kick Eggman's butt?  … . .. *thinks*  Naaa!!^^  It's kind fun being a Hamster!  I can eat alllllll the sun flower seeds I want!" said Knuckles to himself.

"Knuckles…" said a voice in Knuckles head.  He stopped playing and looked around the room.

"Who said my name??!" 

"I did…"

"What?!  Ohhhhh..  In my head!  Hello my self conscience!"

"Knuckles don't stay as a hamster all your life.  What would happen to the Master Emerald?  What would happen to you job, your oddity, and your life?  Would it all be thrown away?  Would the floating island cease to exists?  Get out of here and find a way to change back!  This is just a warning!  Do what I say, or else the consequences will come back to you…  Please..  Do it of your people, your friends, your family, and your girl friend."

"I don't have a girl friend.."

"You used to.  Remember..  Julie-Su."

"Ohhhhhh yeahhh…  I dumped her about three years ago; I'm a bad boy.. ^^;;;"

"You sure are.  Well anyways, run away, change back!"

"Errrr… .. . ..  WHO WANTS PIZZA?!" yelled Knuckles

"What?  ..! *jumps*  I WANT CHEESE PIZZA WITH TANGERINES ON THE SIDE!"

"YAY!  THAT MY FAVORITE TYPE!  LETS GO!"  Eggman and Metal stopped looking at the TV screen and looked over to Knuckles yelling to himself.  They both looked at either in confusion.  

"Metal, go call the Pizza place and order an extra extra extra lager cheese-sausage pizza." Said Eggman handing him the TV phone.  Metal looked at the TV phone thingy and pressed the buttons in.  Space Ghost appeared on the screen.   

"Yo, this is Space Ghost Cost to cost.  And you might be?" said Space Ghost hitting in his chair with Zorak in the background.  Metal sweet drops and waves hi.

"Hey Space poo, I think your talking to Sonic the hedgehog." Said Zorak eating can cheese.  

"Metal you lazy bum, you called the wrong number!  Hang up and try it again!" yelled Eggman.

"Hey, you're right Zorak.  It is Sonic." Said Space Ghost.  Metal hanged up the phone and dialed another phone number again.  This time the President appeared on the screen.  Metal fell over because the president was playing with his Barbie dolls.  

"No Keven, don't leave me!  You don't now what you are doing!  Think of the people on the planet!  Think how sad they would be! *Casey grabs a hold of Keven's shoe, begging*  Do it for them..  and..  me!  Give them a chance to be happy!" said the president, talking in a girly voice.  "I'm sorry Casey, but I have to go!  Oh! Uhhhh… hello, this is the President. What do you want?" *Metal then takes the role of Keven and starts brushing off Eggman, thinking he is Casey.* 

"Please, Keven!  I'll do anything for you!  I'll even give you a pizz…….HEY!!! I WANT PIZZA!" yelled Eggman," WHERE IS IT?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said the President," I ordered it about 36000 seconds ago!" explains the President.

"What type of pizza was it?" asked Snikker

"Uhhh Speedy B Pizza."

"Where did you get it?" 

"Uhhh Speedy B Pizza."

"What city is it in?"

"Uhh Speedy B Pizza."

"Can you give me some?"

"Hmmm I'll have to ask Casey."

"Sure, I'm hungry!" said Eggman in his girly man voice.

"Then it's settled!" Knuckles said, jumping up and down, doing the monkey.

"Uhhh what is?" asked Eggman.

"Seeing who plays  the roles of each Barbie doll!!  The president is Keven, Eggman with his little girly man voice is Casey and Snikker is a bucket!  As for me, I am a.." Knuckles explains but is rudely interrupted when Metal turned off the TV Phone.

"Metal!  Why did you do that for?" ask Snikker crossing his arms.  Metal sighed and grabbed the TY phone and typed in some numbers once again.  Professor Oak appeared on the screen.  

"This is Professor speaking.  Hello Ash, I see you got some new interesting Pokemon that I never seen before!" said Professor Oak.  Metal turned off the phone before any body made a comment.  He dialed another number again and to everyone's surprise, Bowser appeared on the screen wearing a cap with a Pizza picture on it.  

"Hello, it is Speedy B Pizza. I'm Bowser here to take your order.  What would you like?" roared Bowser tapping his claws on the table.

"Yes, finally, we would like an extra extra extra lager cheese-sausage pizza delivered to the secret base." Said Eggman.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Ok!  It will be there in about 10minutes.  OK dude?  Good bye!"  Bowser hung up the phone and everyone was quiet for a while.  

"Does anyone want to prank call the president of Townsville?" asked Snikker really bored.

"YEAH!" yelled everyone!

YAY!  There you go! Here's a chapter for you!  I'm really sorry that I didn't write in a while.  It's because I'm lazzzyyy!! ^^  Well.  I'm getting better at it typing sooo..  Da next chapter is coming soon!  Toodles for now!  


	7. Chao time!

((Me don't own Sonicy peoplz…Nooooooo..Me own…SPEEDY B PIZZA! $___$))

"Hey Shadow, do you still want to buy Maria a dress?" asked Amy, getting out a cute ducky dress with pink hearts on it.

"Yeah, thanks of reminding me, I almost forgot why I came here for!So how much does it cost?" asked Shadow getting out is wallet from his shoe. (Still holding Maria) 

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^"

"O___________.WHAT?!!!!"

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^"

"Huh?"

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^"

"What did you say?"

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^"

"… -.-;;Ok, you can stop now Amy.."

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^"

"…S-T-O-P…"

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^"

"ARRR!!Amy, would you just shut up!"

"Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings! ^-^" Shadow was about to pull his white hear right out of his chest.He turned over to Amy and saw that see was playing with a broken Omochao that kept repeating it self saying, `Ohhh, not much, just 100,000,000 rings!`Shadow walked over to Amy and took the Omochao away from her and flushed it down toilet.(don't ask me how..)

"Yeah!" said Shadow with relief."Ok…Now Amy, how much does it cost?"

"Like I said realer Shadow, 100,000,000 rings!" replied Amy with a smile on her face.

"O________.Your kidding me?Oh well, I guess its life!One….Two….Three…Four….Five….Six…" Shadow said, slowly taking out rings from is wallet one by one.

"Uhhhmmmmm..Shadow….Can you go a little faster?"

"Fifteen…..Sixteen…..Seventeen…..Eighteen…..Nineteen…."

"Shadow…."

"Twenty-one…..Twenty-two…"

"Shadowwwwwww?"

"Thirty…Thirty-one…."

"Shadowww!!!"

"Thirty-five….Thirty-six…"

"ARRRRRRRR!!!!!!SHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAADDDDDDDOOOOOWWWW!!!!!" yelled Amy on the top of her lungs.Her face was red in anger, and smoke was coming from her ears."JUST KEEP THE DANG DRESS!!!I DON'T NEED MONEY!!!!"

"What?" asked Shadow with a question mark above his head like a chao."Huh?!NOOO!!Now I haved to start counting all over again!One..Two…"

"SHADOW, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!?"

"Ok, if I have 50 rings and 56 rings, how much would that equal?" 

"….-.-;;OK..TAKE IT!!!!" yelled Amy, shoving the dress to Shadow's arms.Shadow stared at Amy like she was nuts, but then smiled.

"SWEET, I go something free!How do I do it?Maybe my good looks did!Hah!Hey, everyone LOVES SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! :)" Amy steps away from him and sweat drops.All of the suddenly, the Omochao flew out of the toilet and landed right in front of Shadow, holding a microphone."Oo;;;What in the world?!!It just came out of the toilet!"The Omochao started to sing the Men In Tights Theme song, while throwing toilet paper around the room, picking up an afro that was on the ground, and puts it on its head.A HUGE disco ball comes out of the wall slowly and starts to spin around.

"What the shoe?Shadow, I think this Omochao as really bad issues. O_O" said Amy as her eyes widen.

"You mean 70's issues….._OThat actually looks like fun!"

"WE'RE MEN! WE'RE IN TIGHTS!WE RUN AROUND THE FOREST LOOKING FOR FIGHTS!" Sung the Omochao, doing the disco."WE'RE MEN, WE'RE MEN IT TIGHTS!WE BEAT UP THE RICH GIVE TO THE POOR! `THAT'S RIGHT!`WE MAY LOOK LIKE SISSYS, BUT DON'T GET US WRONG OR ELSE WE'LL PUT OUT YOUR LIGHTS!`BAM!`WE'RE MEN, WE'RE MEN IN TIGHTS!----"

"Amy, can I use your hammer please?" asked Shadow smiling evilly like.

"Uhhmmm..Sure," Amy got out her Hammer and gives it to Shadow.Shadow put down the ducky dress and Maria (for once) and aimed the hammer right at the Omochao.Shadow was about to throw it at the Omochao until Amy stopped him."NO SHADOW WAIT!!"

"What?" Amy walked over to the Omochao and picked it up gently.

"We can use it as a birthday party piñata! ^-^"

"AHH!PUT ME DOWN!I'm not a Teddy bear!AWW!You're hurting my afro!Don't touch it!I want to be hippy for once!Hey, gemmy my microphone back!"

"Hmmm..Not a bad idea!"

"Please, put me down!I'll give you kibbles and bits?BACON?Fish--HEY!THAT'S MY TOILET PAPER ROLL!"

"I got some candy that we can stuff him up with Shadow,"

"That's it!I'll have my revenge on you people/hedgehogs/animals/dudes/creatures!Aaarrr!!!!!!!!LET ME GOOOOO!!!"

"Cool!I'll put ketchup packages with it to! ^_^"

"AHHHHHH!!!THAT'S IT!" yelled the Omochao, braking loose from Amy's arms and prayed a yellow smoke out of if it's back into Amy's face."There!Take that!Nahahaha!"

"Uhhmmm…What was it supposed to do?" asked Amy, with a confused face.

"HHHHAAAAHHH!!YOU-WILL-SEE-SOON!" laughed the Omochao evilly, flying out of the store.All the shiny disco ball stuff went away.

"Ok..That was weird..Where DID the toilet come from anyways?" asked Shadow, scratching his head.

"The closet I think.." Amy answered him.

"Oh shoes!Please don't remind me of the closet!That's a nightmare in there!" said Shadow picking up Maria and the Ducky dress, he and Amy walked out of the shop for once to go see how Sonic's doing.

~~*Mean while, back over to Sonic*~~

Sonic put Chao his chao down and walked over to the fruit tree to give Chao something to chow on.He walked over to a tree and shook it really hard, but nothing came down.Sonic tried again hard this time but still, nothing came out.Sonic got really mad and started to kick the tree.A Nintendo Gamecube fall out of the tree and landed on the grass.Sonic walked over to it and picked it up.

"What in the shoe? Oo;;;;" said Sonic, sweat dropping."Well, it's something!" Sonic walked over to where Chao and showed it to him.

"Awwwooo! ^-^" yelled Chao happy, grabbing the Gamecube from Sonic hands.He started to munch on it."`Crunch crunch crunch CRUNCH!!!`" Chao took a big bite and ate the hole Gamecube.Sonic's mouth dropped and stared at Chao.Chao smiled at him with screws in is mouth.

"O______O;;;My word Chao!Are you like a mad eating machine?"

"YAAWW!!^O^" Chao starts to moon walk around the chao garden.Sonic just stared at it, with a huge sweat drop.All of the suddenly, someone came in the chao garden with a suit that said "fast delivering" on it.The person was pretty huge compared to Sonic and Chao.Chao toddles over to the person and looked at the thing that I was holding."Aaaa gooo!!^^" Chao greeted him with a teethy smile.

"BEAT IT BUD.I NEED TO DELIVER THIS THING BEFORE IT GETS COLD," the person roared in a deep voice.Chao ran over to Sonic crying hugging his leg.Sonic looked at Chao, then back to the person.

"Hey, that's not nice to say to chao that just wanted to greet you and---AHHH!!OH MY GOSH!AREN'T YOU BOWSER?!! O______o" 

"YEAHHH, NOW BEAT IT!I NEED TO DELIVER THIS PIZZA!" yelled Bowser running pasted Sonic and Chao.Chao stared at the box of pizza and drools extremely bad.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIHHHHH!!!" Chao screamed running after Bowser with his teeth out, smiling with white fizz coming from its mouth.Bowser turned around and all most fell into the little lake place.Chao jumped across the Chao Garden and bite Bowers tail.

"AHH!!!!!!!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!!!" yelled Bowser, running around in circles, whipping his tail, trying to get Chao off.Sonic was pretty much laughing his heart away on the ground, rolling back and forth.

"Yeah Chao!Give everyone a good show out there!HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sonic laughed, still continuing rolling on the grass pointing at Bowser.Bowser tried all of his might to get Chao off of his tail, but it seems that Chao is pretty much stuck.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?!IF I DON'T DELIVER THIS PIZZA IN TIME I'M GOING TO BE FIRED!I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN LIKE LAST TIME WHEN I TRIED TO DELIVER TO THE DANG WEIRD PRESADENT!GET OFF NNOWWWWW!!!!"Bowser slowly put his tail down and took a breath.Chao slowly moved his eye up and gave Bowser the cutie eye look.

"Allyy ^x^"

"ARRRR!!!SONIC, PLEASE GET THIS STUPID CHAO OFF OF MY TAIL HERE.YOU'RE A HERO AROUND THE DANG PLACE," 

"Uhhmmm….I'll do it if you kiss my shoes!" said Sonic happily, showing off is really shiny shoes with sparkly pretty stuff in the background.

"WHAT?ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Yeahhh…DUH!!I have to be weird!Everyone does, and it's fun to you know!" 

"O.O;;OK OK OK!WHATEVER!I'LL KISS YOUR SHOE, JUST GET THIS STUPID FREAKIN CHAO OFF OF ME!" Sonic took off his shoe and gave it to Bowser.Dr. Mario's theme song started to play.

"Hehe!Now this is what I call fun!If only I had a tape recorder thingy to record this moment!*sniff* I feel sooo proud of myself!So, let's get the game started!* yelled Sonic holding pom-poms in the air with a cheerleading suit that saids Do it for the people.

"DUDE, STOP THAT!IT'S EMMARRASSING!"

"Go go goooo!!!" Sonic did a backside misty 1080 with a vert (??) at the end.Bowser looked at Sonic then back at his shoe.

"RRRRRR!!MIGHT AS WELL GET THIS OVER WITH!*KISS* THERE!YOU HAPPY?NOW GET THIS DANG CHAO OFF OF MEEE!" roared Bowser, not in a very inpatient mood.

"Ok!Lasy, come home!!!" Sonic yelled in a dramatic voice like the kid on the tv show Lassy.Chao let go of Bowser's tail at last and ran over to Sonic.((slow motion starts and flower sparkly stuff happens in the background again))

"Chao-I-missed-you!Where-have-you-been-all-this-time?" cried Sonic, running through a field of flowers*

"Coouwww!!" Chao said, doing the same thing.They slowly run after another until Chao ran under Sonic's lags and headed of to the Gamecube tree.Sonic turned around and to see Chao blushing, hugging a black Gamecube.((Slow motion stops))

"-.-;;;Chao….I thought that you where suppose to run into my harms?Not eat a Gamecube," said Sonic, sweat dropping.Same as Bowser.

"OK…I'M LEAVING NOW..YOU PEOPLE SCARE ME…" said Bowser, walking away form them.

"Bye bye Bowser!It's was fun! ^-^" yelled Sonic and Chao waving like mad.

**Over back to Tails**

Tails finally stopped dancing with the chao's and was playing with some toy cars.The chao's watched him move the cars around the ground.

"*sigh* Boy I'm really bored.What do you want to do?Anybody?" asked Tails looking around the hero garden.The chao's just drooled and staired at pretty much nothing.Chaos and the shy chao were still having the staring contest."HEY!I now what would be fun!Let's make our own show!"

Tails walked over to his Hotwheel car and started to talk like the crocodile hunter.A bunch of chao walked over becide him with an amazed look on there faces.

"Ak mate!Tish is the amayzing Haywheel car!Blimy, look at dem wheels move, what a buitty!And look at its color mate, red with yellowish fire flames!"

"O___OOaaaawww…" said all of the random chao's, drooling there lifes out.

"Oh miy goodnush!Look at the date of tis thing!1995.Now that's amazing!You know what mates, lets just take a step back and see what it does when no one's around, lets check out what they do in nature." All the chao's stepped back with Tails with curious look on there facesThey walked over behind broken stone of some type and watched the Haytwheel car quietly.

"……. . …. .. . .WoW!Such a buettiy, hey mates?" All the chao's shade the heads yes and contued to wacth the Hotwheel car.Chaos finally blinked to stop the staring contest, he noticed that the shy chao was sleeping on the ground beside his feet.

"…….-.-;;;……" Chaos sighed and looked around the hero garden."Why is it so quiet in there?Not even the Hero Garden theme song in playing?What's goin on here?"

"Shhhh!!Quiet mate, we're watching the amayzing life abilities of the Haytwheel," wispered Tails, holding up a sign that said "out to stare", same as the other chao(s).

"STARING AT A HOTWHEEL CAR??????????? .______.;;;;;"

"Yeah mate, want to join us?You can be the camera man and the souvenirs guy?"

"WOW!YOU MEAN IT?!"

"Yeah! ^-^" 

"Awesome!.......*scrach scrach*What's a camera?" Tails and all the chao's fell over.

"A camera man is someone who takes pictures of all the adventure and new discoveries that have been in the surrounding areas and like for an example, now!"

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh…..What's a picture?"

"… … . . .Never mind…."

"Oh…Ok, soooooo lets wacth!"

"Yeah!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone at the same time, jumping at lest 10 feet in the air."LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!!!"

"Welcome back to the Crawceldile Tails Hunter show", exclaimed Tails, "Where all ya dreams will com…… BLIMEY!!Look at that big 'ol crawceldile!!Its tail is bigger then my……..BLIMEY!!Look at that…….."

"Yay" yell all the chao(s), seeing……………(the end of the chapter) 

((Ohhh…..^___^ The story is starting interest myself!Yeah!Please review and stuff!You can give me some ideas if ya want!I'm becoming….BRAINLESS in the matter! 

XP….Heh, who wants Speedy B Pizza?! XD))**Wiggles da chao**


End file.
